


Pancakes for dinner

by vanillachaii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human AU I Guess, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillachaii/pseuds/vanillachaii
Summary: Matthew Williams boards a flight home after a vacation in Berlin, and finds himself writing a long text message to his friend, Gilbert in a paranoia induced state, fearing that his flight will crash.( based on the song Pancakes for Dinner by Lizzy McAlpine )
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Pancakes for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know that I'm supposed to be writing other fanfics right now, but one-shots are quick and I enjoy writing them more than dreading multiple chapter fics. Hope you enjoy.

Matthew Williams buried his hands in his jacket pockets as he waited for the incoming airplane to take him back to his home in Ottawa, Canada. He had just visited Berlin and was currently standing in line at a local German airport; he had a good friend in Berlin and had just visited him for a few days. These past few days were fun, he had only communicated with Gilbert Beilschmidt via emails and text messages, so getting to visit someone Matthew had known for years now face-to-face was incredible and was possibly one of the happiest days he’s ever had. He remembered when he arrived at this airport, and Gilbert had been waiting with his brother, Ludwig with a big ‘Welcome’ sign; He dropped it when Matthew came into view and before the Canadian knew it, he was tackled into a hug. A light pink dusted Matthew’s cheeks as he recalled the memory; meeting Gilbert and hanging out with him made his heart race a couple of times, but Matthew figured it was just nerves of seeing someone you’ve wanted to for years. 

Snapped out of his thoughts, Matthew noticed that the line was moving, and people were boarding onto the plane, he grabbed his luggage from the floor and followed suit. He felt a pit in his stomach once he went inside, planes were always nerve-racking to him, always a gamble he figured; who knows what could happen on a plane. He barely got any sleep from the last flight he was on due to this kind of paranoia, he’s read too many tragic stories about planes. Eventually taking a seat and a deep breath, Matthew waited for instructions to start, pulling out his phone and scrolling through the pictures he took of Berlin to pass the time. A selfie he took with Gilbert came up and Matthew felt a heat rise up in his cheeks. What if he never made it home? What if this was the last time he would see Gilbert again? His heart raced again, if this was the last time, what would he say if given the chance? Matthew exited his gallery app and pulled out his text messages. He still had reception, for now, the instructions to turn on airplane mode hadn’t started yet. What would he say - if this plane caused some sort of accident and he ended up on some news station. 

His hands shook as he stared at his text message history with Gilbert. What if he spilled everything that was in his head right now? Just in case. These past few days, the feelings that arose within Matthew, what if he just told Gilbert everything? It was just in case, right? If there is an accident, at least he wouldn’t be alive to ever see Gilbert’s reaction. His whole face was on fire at this point, as he slowly pressed on the blank ‘new message’ slot, opening his keyboard. Matthew’s thumbs faintly brushed the touch screen as he tried to type. 

_ ‘Hey, Gil’ _

Maybe that was too casual. Should confessions be casual? Matthew didn’t have the faintest idea; this all felt incredibly stupid, he was like a teenage girl writing a love letter. 

_ ‘Hey Gilbert,’ _

That was slightly better, full names felt more appropriate. Matthew stared at the message, what does he do now? His fingers shook as he tried to continue, face getting redder as his fingers hesitantly danced along the keyboard.

_ Don’t wanna be forward  _

_ Don’t wanna cross a line  _

_ But if I were to crash in this plane tonight  _

_ I’d want you to know this  _

Know what? That meeting his best friend had awakened some conflicting feelings? That Matthew possibly harbored these feelings all along? That spending time face to face just made him fall more in love with him? Oh god, he’s in love? Is that what this was? 

_ Don’t wanna say too much  _

_ Intrude on your space  _

_ But if I were to crash and I never made it home  _

_ I’d want you to know this  _

Matthew dropped the phone into his lap as he buried his face in his hands. This was too weird, maybe he should stop. He peeked over at it, he didn’t have much time, the flight would start any minute now, and then what? All this would be for nothing. Matthew took a breath and grabbed the phone. Gilbert was probably still awake, it was evening now. 

_ Oh, and to tell you is too scary  _

_ So I’ll just say something else  _

_ And I wish that you could hear me  _

_ When I talk to myself  _

_ But this plane might not land safely  _

_ So, what the hell do I have to lose  _

_ If I just tell you?  _

Was a simple ‘I love you’ too much? No, that would be too forward, and would possibly freak Gilbert out. Matthew was too anxious to go that far anyway. He supposed he should just type all the word vomit that was occupying his brain at the moment. 

_ I wanna eat pancakes for dinner  _

_ I wanna get stuck in your head  _

_ I wanna watch a TV show together  _

_ And when we’re under the weather we can watch it in bed  _

_ I wanna go out on the weekends  _

_ I wanna dress up just to get undressed  _

_ I think that I should probably tell you this  _

_ In case there is an accident  _

_ And I never see you again  _

Matthew’s face was bright red. This was worse than a simple ‘I love you’ he can’t send this! Nervously, he fidgeted with his phone, trying to undo the essay he just typed when a jingle from the intercom made him jump. 

_ “Attention passengers”  _ came a female voice _ “Please turn off or put all your devices on airplane mode, we will be proceeding with safety precautions shortly”  _

Matthew thanked the heavens, this nightmare could end. He was about to continue deleting the message when to his horror he saw a tall, light gray bubble on his screen holding the paragraphs of his love letter. Before he could register that anyone had received it, he swiftly turned on airplane mode and pocketed his phone. He then proceeded to try not to die from sheer embarrassment alone, on the entire flight.


End file.
